1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hybrid airbag inflators. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved hybrid inflator, especially suited for use to protect a vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airbag passive restraint systems include an inflator, which produces gas to inflate a cushion. The cushion is then compressed by the occupant to dampen the forces of a collision. Various types of inflators are known, generally classed as pyrotechnic, hybrid, and fluid fueled. Each class of inflator operates on a slightly different principle to produce the inflation gas, and these different principles result in differing operating characteristics. For example, of the three types of inflators noted, hybrid inflators typically result in a faster reduction in gas pressure within the cushion. For certain types of conditions, this is preferable, and as such hybrid inflators are preferred for certain applications.
Beyond the particular type of inflator used, the entire airbag field has a constant desire to reduce size, weight, material costs, part production costs, and assembly costs. For inflators, the use of aluminum helps to reduce weight, and possibly cost. Additionally, the use of impact extrusion has been known to reduce part production costs. Further, to secure the metal inflator components together it is known that inertia welding, where two metal times are pressed together while spinning in opposite directions, can provide cost savings over convention welding techniques such as arc and laser welding.